And Then There Were Three
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: First there were two... But was that really enough? Threesome KZY


A/N: Hello! :D Uh, this was done kinda fast, and it's a little experimental, since I've never written a story from this POV. Hope it's understandable...

Warning: Threesome. KZY. Maybe some confusion with the crappy wording.

* * *

**And Then There Were Three**

She knew the moment something had changed. He came back that night in a daze. He offered her their customary kiss to welcome him back, then shuttered himself away in his study. For three days.

She at first suspected the meeting he'd returned from had gone awry somehow, but doubted no matter how difficult, he wouldn't hole himself up for three days for it.

She inquired after his health. He hadn't touched anything solid, and it was obvious all he'd done for three days was guzzle down blood tablets liked his life had been about to end. Looking at his face, she mentally corrected that description actually wasn't too far from the truth.

He looked as though someone had just went and told him the moon was made out of crackers all along and tacked on believable proof to show for it.

About to cradle his face to take a better look, he suddenly pulled her against him, burying his face in her hair. His breath heavy, but arms unyielding, she lightly joked if he had the intention of hugging her to death and patted his back.

He only held her tighter, if possible.

She sobered completely and poked his waist. Had something terrible happened? What caused him to be so unstable?

He only shook his head, pressed a hard, unconvincing kiss to her hair, and told her he loved her. He loved _her_.

Yes he did, she accepted, and so did she; love him back, she meant. Well, if he wasn't going to tell her what the matter was, then at least he could deign to wash himself up. Three days was long enough for neglecting hygiene, thank you very much.

He finally laughed. Said he was terribly sorry for intruding on a lady's space with his unrefined presence, and made straight for the bathroom.

He still looked conflicted as she watched him go. And she felt his laughter hardly sounded with any cheer.

It was a week after that she saw another change. He returned in a daze. That wasn't the difference. He gave her their customary kiss. That wasn't the difference. He pushed her hair back behind her ears and smiled and asked her if she'd had a good day. A glance at his exposed wrist told her his watch was missing. That was certainly a difference.

What happened to it?

He looked away and said he must have forgotten it somehow. He could always get another.

But he seemed to so favor that one.

It's alright. He reassured. It was getting old, anyhow. Perhaps its loss signaled for a replacement.

He headed for his study. But not before telling her he loved her.

She cocked her head and wondered what he was thinking, before deciding to make that call to a friend she'd promised earlier that day.

Not knowing what was going through that cryptic mind of his wasn't anything new.

She almost missed the next change he came home with, she'd so gotten used to him returning with minimal irregularities. For instance, his missing items. After the watch, it was his cuffs. They must have been misplaced, he said. Then was his tie. That too, he must have left somewhere. She'd stopped asking after he came back with different socks.

But it was around a month. Yes, a month, or maybe a little more after he'd lost his watch. He was, _surprise, surprise_, in a daze. He moved to kiss her, paused, as though to contemplate something, before proceeding with it anyway. She stepped back after a second. Noted on how warm he was. She touched his neck.

He hissed. Reared back and looked away.

She blinked. He was…aroused. She thought bemusedly. And yes, his neck was warmer than usual.

And quite sensitive.

She narrowed her eyes, but gave a firm nod and turned on her heels. Want a late snack? She called. They could have some wine and macaroni and cheese. She'd always disliked the traditional raw cheese and nuts (half of which she probably couldn't even pronounce the names of) the helper suggested. Besides, she considered those airplane snacks.

Well, that and getting a little food into him was guaranteed to calm him down. At any other day, she might have gone and taken advantage, but she could tell he hadn't meant to feel as he was currently, and hoped to just relax him.

She didn't ask him what got him worked up. Or why his neck was so tender. If he wanted her to know, she would.

During the next month, he proceeded to return, this time, with additions. Just before going out, he reached for a coat, and she caught sight of a new watch. When taking off his shirt, around his neck was a tiny pendant.

She almost laughed herself to tears when he handed her a pair of fluffy panda slippers.

He had a matching set of his own. In purple.

Don't ask.

Oh, she wouldn't. She snuck them on and hopped to their bed. Hey, they feel great.

He shuffled along in his own pandas and grudgingly agreed. She bet he was wiggling his toes in them too.

The next day he came back with a piercing. Obviously, he hadn't gone to a meeting.

Was he going delinquent on her?

No! It was just—

Just teasing, she said. It looks good. She wanted one too.

…What?

She wanted one too.

He held out the matching pierce. Really?

Yes. Why not? Won't it look nice?

It would. He just never thought she'd consider one.

Well. She did. She offered her left ear.

Snip. It was done. She didn't even have time to wince. She admired the stud in the mirror. A beautiful ruby. Like his eyes.

Who did they need to thank for it?

He clammed up. But he was smiling.

She wondered if she'd ever seen him so happy.

It was exactly six months later she felt something cold creep up along her stomach. Settling firmly in a corner of her heart.

He'd returned from speaking with a group of vampires invited to their gala smelling like fresh blood. Another vampire's blood; faint but familiar. She'd know it anywhere.

How could he? She demanded that night of their return back home. How could he, and what had he done? What had he done to him? She'd thought they were over this.

What reason could they having for continuing this besides petty hatred? Hadn't they proved to one another enough hurting each other was futile?

He looked at her, genuinely bewildered and asked if she was alright.

Alright? Wasn't _she_ the one to ask that? Did he think her so dim she wouldn't be able to tell who's blood he came back smelling like?

Surprise. Blood? How could that—

He froze.

Yes, she snapped. Blood. And _his_ blood, too. Why else would he have it on him if not for having caused harm?

No, it wasn't…this isn't what she was thinking of, he protested.

Then what else, she tried to keep her voice level. What else was she supposed to think?

—ve him.

What? She honestly couldn't hear that.

I love him. And I know you love him as well.

And then he kept himself distant for another two weeks before she decided to go looking for answers.

She expectedly couldn't find her first source of information.

So she went to _him_ instead. He didn't seem surprised to see her.

Come in.

He offered her a seat.

He's avoiding me, she said outright.

I know. Or you wouldn't have come here.

Is he afraid?

I don't know. He can be stupid like that, you should know.

She hummed. She did. Had either of them ever planned to tell her?

Of course. He said. Neither of us would have allowed for anything else.

So different from when she'd remembered him, she noted out loud, looking at him making tea for two.

He laughed. Soft and quiet. A tiny smile. Both of you changed that. I don't know if it's for the better, but I don't mind it. His eyes, now more strongly of silver than of lilac, seemed to glow.

She smiled. Full and content. He said he loves you.

He loves both of us.

She loved both of them too, she said.

He turned away. But not before she saw his cheeks tint. They were always so pale she could tell right away.

Someone's blushing. She sang.

Shut up. More tea?

She laughed and kissed him. Hard and sweet.

That night, the moment she went back home, she sought out her First Source of Information and kicked him in the shins. Strong and firm.

He grimaced and frowned, but made no move to defend himself.

He could have told her. She crossed her arms.

He'd wanted to make sure. He muttered. They'd been so confused, they needed time to set things right.

And now they loved each other, she declared smugly.

Yes, yes, he said fondly. Would she be opposed to dinner for three next week?

Well of course not. She said. She needed to make up for all the time they probably spent doing the dirty deed without her. It wasn't fair he'd gotten to taste _his_ blood first too.

He coughed. Sorry.

She licked her lips. No he wasn't.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D Hope it was understandable... Thanks for making it this far confused or not :) As for the reason why Kaname made things so obvious...well, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to hide it, really. He knew Yuuki loved Zero, and would most likely be open to sharing each other. Besides that, he was much too taken with Zero to keep track *nods sagely*


End file.
